This invention relates to a method of making a decorative cooking vessel which has surface ornamentation embossed on its external surface. The term "embossed" as used in this specification describes a surface which has raised areas and depressed areas. It covers patterns which are depressed and/or raised from the principal surface of the article, such raised patterns sometimes being referred to as a debossed design.
In modern kitchens, the cookware often serves both utilitarian and decorative functions. Decorative effects have been achieved by the use of metals which have an attractive natural color, by coloring the metals in an anodizing process or by coating the metals with enamel. Ornamental patterns may be placed on the exterior surfaces of cooking vessels by coating or etching techniques.
Many metallic items are formed by embossing processes but, to the knowledge of the present inventor, such techniques have not been used to provide an ornamental surface design on cookware vessels.